Harry Styles Stole My Heart
by LaurenMarie33
Summary: When Emily Collins gets the chance to perform on her parents' morning show, will she follow the plan she'd had for so long? Or will an unexpected duet partner give her a new dream to chase? A One Direction/Harry Styles Fan-fiction
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Happy birthday!" My family shouted in unison as I walked down the stairs.

I smiled and bowed dramatically, giggling as they threw streamers and sounded noise makers.

"Thanks you guys," I said, grabbing a plate of food my mother handed me.

"Chocolate chip pancakes with a side of crispy bacon, for the eighteen year old!" She cheered.

Today, March 3rd, was the day it happened: the day I finally became an adult. Part of me already missed the childhood antics I have been accustomed to; the mischief and the mayhem. But I also couldn't wait to see what was in store for me as I moved out and grew older.

"Oh," My mom remembered, swallowing a bite of her breakfast, "we have a special birthday surprise for you." She grinned with excitement. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue, "First of all, we're letting you skip school today."

I nearly spewed my coffee across the kitchen table, "Really?" Her uptight, rule-driven parents had _never _offered her a chance to skip school. This seemed unreal.

"Second," she continued, "we're taking you shopping for something to wear."

"For what?" I asked.

"We had an opening on our show this morning, and we thought you might like to perform." She explained, grinning.

My eyes widened, and I found myself speechless. My parents hosted a morning show that was huge in California; Wake Up, Sacramento. Everyone watched it, or listened to it live on the radio on their way to school. And being allowed to perform her cover of "Taken" by One Direction was an enormous opportunity to get noticed by more than just my faithful YouTube subscribers.

"That's amazing!" I thanked my parents.

"But that's not all!" My mother said in an 'infomercial' voice.

I giggled, "What else could you possibly give me?"

She had a mischievous glint in her eyes, "You'll see,"

I groaned. I couldn't stand surprises, no matter if they were good or not.

"Just put on a pair of shoes and be ready in five minutes!" My mom called over her shoulder as she went out to the car. I did as I was told, smiling as I bounded up the stairs.

Upon arriving at the show set, I had slipped into my new dress, had my hair curled and bobby pinned, and been covered head to toe in smothering makeup.

I could hear my parents doing their opening, welcoming the audience to their show, and going through the weather and news segments. A member of the crew with dark hair and a headset informed me that I was on in five. I swallowed a nervous breath of air.

A moment later, I stood, shaky legs barely managing to hold me up. I searched for my guitar, spotting it in the stand near the stage. Taking it into my hands, I plucked a few strings in attempt to calm my nervous hands. I closed my eyes and took some even breaths as my mom excitedly announced my upcoming performance. The stage manager waved me over quickly. I did as I was told, smoothed my dress, and stood in front of the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," my father's voice boomed. I snapped into attention, "the talented and beautiful… Emily Collins!"

The spotlight landed on me on the stage. I found myself singing the first words of the song, as my fingers moved through the chords.

"_Now that you can't have me,_

_You finally want me._

_Now that I'm with somebody else,_

_You tell me you want me."_

I opened my mouth to sing the second half of the first verse, when another voice filled my ears, screams emanating from the audience. I turned and discovered who the voice belonged to. It took a few moments before a slow smile spread across my face, and my heart pounded in my chest.

When the chorus began, I sang harmony with Harry Styles.

I turned to him, immediately meeting his bright green eyes, which sparkled as he sang. Throughout the song, I dropped his glance only to change chords.

As the last lines rang out, our voices blended together beautifully, as I'd so hoped they would. He dropped his microphone, smiling brightly and slipping a comforting arm over the top of my shoulders as we turned to face the camera. The audience's cheering was overwhelming, tears stinging at the back of my eyes. I focused on the words of my parents closing the show. It was all I could do not to notice how warm my shoulders felt underneath the gentle weight of his arm.

"And we're off," The stage manager announced, giving a quick motion with his hand.

My parents rushed over to me in congratulations, but my eyes still lingered on the British brunette that stood beside me, smiling shyly.

"Emily! That was incredible! I'm so proud of you, sweetheart." My dad beamed. My mom reiterated similar compliments.

I grinned wildly, "Thanks,"

"I would have to agree," A soothing, foreign voice said. I turned to Harry and saw him staring at me with his intense gaze. "You sang beautifully."

I looked down at my feet and looked up at him through my eyelashes, "Thank you." I held out my hand, "I'm Emily, by the way."

The corner of his mouth tugged up in a slight smirk, "Harry Styles," His slow, thick accent hung in her ears.

My parents glanced at each other with a knowing look, "We have to do a few things before we take off. We'll leave you two to talk." They quickly walked off, giggling to themselves. My cheeks burned in embarrassment, but Harry just seemed amused.

"You really were fantastic," He repeated, running a hand through his mop of wild curls. I found myself with an urge to ruffle them.

I smiled my thanks, and then changed the subject, "When did my parents ask you to perform with me?"

"Actually, I saw your cover of 'Taken' on YouTube. We all loved it so much," he said, referring to the rest of his band mates, "and I wanted to find you so I could ask you a question."

I raised an eyebrow, intrigued, "Shoot."

"How would you feel about singing that song with me again?" He asked, pressing his lips together. I shook my head slightly, signaling that I didn't understand, "And again, and again, and again." He broke into a goofy smile.

"I don't understand, Harry." I gave a confused smile.

He took a nervous breath in and out, "How would you like to perform that song with me on our world tour?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I blinked once- twice. The sound around me turned to reverberating echoes as I replayed the words he'd just said.

"I'm sorry," I laughed nervously, "What did you say?"

Harry smiled and slowly repeated, "Would you," he pointed at me, "like to come on tour… with One Direction?"

A grin stretched across my face so wide that it hurt. I couldn't answer. So I jumped forward and threw my arms around his neck. He seemed surprised at first, but he slowly put his arms around my back. I could feel him chuckling softly.

Embarrassed, I pulled away and composed myself, "That would be a yes."

He smiled, pleased, "Brilliant," Harry's accent got more and more adorable every minute.

He gave me a piece of paper with his phone number and his email address; he told me to call him later this evening so they could discuss some details. Harry hugged me once more before he left, and promised to see me soon. Meanwhile, I fumbled for my phone. I had to find my parents.

(A little while later)

"Isn't that incredible?" I debriefed my parents on everything Harry had told me, "The first stop would be Ireland. That's where one of them is from. And from there we would travel around Europe, except for Manchester; then it would be off to Japan," I thought for a moment, "Or maybe it's China-"

"No," My father cut me off. My jaw dropped, hope for this tour slipping away.

"You knew he was going to ask me to tour with him! Why would you let him come on the show, knowing he'd ask me, and then tell me no?" I asked, frustrated.

"We didn't think he was serious." He admitted. "We assumed he just wanted another performance opportunity. And we knew how much you loved his music."

My mother interrupted, "Listen, honey, we are on your side." She took my hand, coming with a gentler approach than my father, "We want you to have everything you ever wished for and dreamed of."

"Then why are you saying no?" I demanded.

She looked at my dad, desperately. He closed his eyes, having a battle with himself over the decision.

"Fine," he decided, "We'll think about it." I sighed with relief, "When do you need to let this Henry fellow know by?"

"Harry," I told him, "And I told him I'd call him tonight."

He grumbled as he stood, taking my mom by the hand, "We'll go talk this over."

I ran my thumb along my coffee cup handle, nervously awaiting their answer. I couldn't stop thinking about the possibilities that a world tour held. Overwhelming freedom, my passions being pursued, screaming and adoring fans… it all seemed unimaginable. And on top of all of that, I would be with five guys that I've been… "dedicated" to for several years. Maybe the time we would spend together would spark something—anything.

Before I could ponder that any longer, I heard footsteps and hushed whispers. The voices stopped when my parents entered the room, pasting their "TV Show Host" smiles on their faces. I chewed on the inside of my lip while I waited the long minute before they gave their verdict.

"Well," my mother started, "we came to a decision." Her face fell flat, her expression unreadable.

"We…" My dad sighed, taking his glasses off and rubbing his forehead, "We want you to call us as soon as you get to Ireland."

My eyes shot open as I leapt from my seat to hug my parents, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I thanked them hurriedly.

My father smiled, lightening his heavy expression, "You're welcome, sweetheart. However," He started. I felt the shift in the conversation, and took my seat once again so I could listen to the upcoming 'conditions'.

"There is no drinking," he started, "No drugs. No over-spending. No criminal charges- that would mean immediate dismissal from the tour, and you would come straight home. No sneaking into parties you aren't invited to, or to _any _parties that have drinking or drug abuse. And most importantly-" He leaned forward in his chair, meeting my eyes with an intense stare, "There will be no romantic relations with any or all of the boys in the group."

I nodded, not sure how well I could uphold the last condition, "Absolutely." I stood, hugging them again. "And no criminal charges? Dad, the worst thing I've ever gotten in trouble for is an overdue library book. I don't think you'll have to worry about that." I smiled when my father laughed.

"Okay, okay. I just want you to be safe." He told me, patting my knee.

I put my hand on top of his and looked at him, "And I will be. I promise."

Later that night, I sat on my desk chair, staring at the carefully written piece of paper that Harry had given me. My phone sat across from me, waiting for me to call him. But for some reason, I was having trouble finding the nerve to pick it up.

Before I could think about it for much longer or talk myself out of it, I took my phone into my hands and carefully punched in the number on my phone. After swallowing nervously, and attempting to even my breathing, the phone began to ring.

Once… I fidgeted in my seat.

Twice… I twirled a piece of hair on my finger.

On the third ring, he answered.

"Hello?" His deep, foreign voice greeted.

"Um, hey," I said awkwardly, and then inwardly groaned at my awkwardness, "It's Emily."

A sound of recognition came from the other line, "Oh, Emily, hi." I could hear the smile in his voice. He covered the phone and mumbled something to people sitting beside him about the girl coming on tour. I couldn't suppress a slight giggle. "How are you?" He asked, coming back to the phone call.

"Good," I told him, "Amazing, actually. Because my parents gave me the okay to come on tour."

"That's great! I was worried they wouldn't like the idea of us stealing you away for so long." He told me.

I laughed, "Well no need to worry. You have full permission to steal me away from California for as long as necessary." I stood, pacing throughout my room, "So tell me about the tour."

"Well," he started. He never seemed to be rushed as he spoke, unlike me, "We leave in about two weeks. That gives us enough time to practice singing the song together."

"I thought you sounded lovely this morning." I heard someone say in the background. It sounded like Louis.

"Who was that?" I asked, unable to wipe the smile off my face.

"Oh, it was just Lou. You don't want to see the face he's making right now." He laughed, which made me giggle slightly, "Anyway. There isn't very long until we leave, so we probably need to practice every day after you get out of school." I nodded, listening, "We have a tour bus, but we're mostly going to be flying from place to place. And once we reach Manchester, somewhere around the middle of the tour, we'll stay for about a week to see our families and take a break."

"That sounds amazing." I admitted, reveling on the upcoming months.

"It will be now that you're coming." He replied shyly, yet flirtatiously. There were some 'oohs' and whistles in the background. He mumbled a 'shut up' at them before returning to the conversation.

"How about we meet up tomorrow for breakfast. We can talk about plans with the rest of the guys." I offered, biting my lip nervously.

"How does 10:30 sound?" He asked.

"In the morning?" A demanding, Irish voice said on the other end.

"10:30 sounds great," I giggled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Emily." He said. I loved the way he said my name. It sounded more beautiful coming from him.

"Sounds good. And Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." I said quietly.

I could almost hear him smiling, "No, thank _you_. Goodnight, Emily."

"Night, Harry." I told him before pressing the 'END' button on my phone's touch screen.

I took a deep breath before doing a spastic, squeally dance around my room. Joy and excitement emanated from my every pore. Going to sleep that night seemed impossible. So I just lay awake with my Up All Night CD playing on repeat, pondering the months to come.


End file.
